Douloureux souvenirs
by Chrome83
Summary: Lucy et Natsu ont une violente dispute après qu'elle soit partie en mission toute seule. Pourquoi s'est-il énervé ? Lucy va découvrir que la raison est des plus simple et des plus tristes... One-Shot.


Aujourd'hui, Lucy arriva à la guilde de bonne heure et poussa la porte d'entrée avec violence avant de courir jusqu'au panneau des annonces avec un air paniqué sur le visage. C'était la cata, elle devait payer son loyer demain et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens. En même temps, avec Natsu et Gray qui détruisent tout sur leur passage dès qu'ils partent en mission, la prime était toujours sérieusement réduite... Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une mission, elle courrait au désastre ! Elle avait donc décidé de trouver une mission qui ne soit pas trop compliquée et de partir l'accomplir en solo, pour être sure de rapporter l'intégralité de la récompense.

-Ah voilà qui est parfait ! Annonça-elle en arrachant une annonce du panneau. Assurer la protection d'un important homme d'affaire, avec une prime de 10.000 joyaux, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait !

Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'elle pour être sure que Gray, Natsu ou Erza ne l'avait pas vu, car sinon, ils voudraient l'accompagner. Elle prévint Mirajane qu'elle partait en mission et quitta la guilde. Elle rentra chez elle préparer ses affaires et partit à la gare. Le voyage en train dura une heure et demi. Une heure et demi des plus agréables, sans Natsu et son mal des transports, Gray qui le traite de petite nature ou bien Happy qui ne s'arrête jamais de parler quand ils voyagent...

-Quelle paix ! Pensa-elle en souriant

Elle arriva et dès sa sortie du train, un homme vêtu comme un majordome l'aborda.

-Vous êtes envoyée par Fairy Tail ?

-Heu oui... Je m'appelle Lucy.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la résidence de M. Hotikoï, je vous expliquerai les détails de votre mission en chemin.

-Je vous suis.

Quand Lucy rentra enfin à Magnolia après sa mission, le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, donnant une belle couleur dorée au ciel. Elle se sentait épuisée mais était heureuse car elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour son loyer. Elle retourna à la guilde pour prévenir les autres qu'elle était de retour et s'excuser auprès de Gray, Natsu et Erza d'être partie en mission sans eux. Quand elle entra, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret.

-Ta mission s'est bien passée Lucy ? Lui demanda Mirajane avec un petit sourire

-Oui, s'était épuisant mais tout s'est bien passé. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Natsu et les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Non, quand je leur ai dit que tu était partie en mission en solo, ils sont partis et... ils semblaient en colère...

-Holala je vais en prendre plein la tête quand ils vont revenir. Se lamenta la jeune constellationniste en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Hum hum...

Lucy leva les yeux vers Mirajane qui nettoyait le comptoir devant elle avec un regard triste, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et au bord des larmes.

-Mirajane, sa va ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille

-Hein ? Oh... Oui je vais très bien... Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

-Hum...

Elle sembla peu convaincue mais n'insista pas. A ce moment, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur Gray et Natsu, suivi de Happy qui entrèrent dans la grande pièce, visiblement toujours très en colère. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers Lucy qui n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car Natsu se mis à lui crier dessus.

-Alors c'est comme sa hein ?! Tu nous lâche comme sa, comme si on était rien pour toi !

-Quoi ? S'indigne-elle. Je suis juste partie faire UNE malheureuse petite mission en solo, c'est rien !

-Si, c'est très grave ! En faisant sa, tu nous a trahis ! Une équipe est une équipe. T'aurais pas dû partir comme sa sans nous... Et sans nous prévenir en plus !

-Oh je t'en pris Natsu, tu vas pas en faire toute une montagne quand même !

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-C'est vrai que t'as pas été cool Lucy... Affirma Gray

-En plus, t'aurais pu être blessée ! Continua Natsu d'un air grave

-Bien sur que non !

-T'es pas une très bonne magicienne, même dans une mission simple, c'est dangereux pour toi si on est pas là pour assurer tes arrières. S'exclama sérieusement le chasseur de dragon

-Comment sa ?! Tu dis que je suis une mauvaise magicienne ?! Non mais je rêve, pour qui tu te prend pour avoir le culot de me dire sa !? Lucy se leva de son tabouret et fixa Natsu avec des éclairs dans les yeux

-Je dit ce que je veux !

-Nan au contraire !

-De toute façon, si tu veut plus faire partie de l'équipe, c'est pas grave, on a pas besoin de toi ! Le mage de feu se mis dos à Lucy et croisa les bras

-Ah ouais ?!

-Ouais parfaitement tu m'as bien entendu ! T'es juste un fardeau pour nous !

-Comment tu peut oser dire une chose pareille ?!

-JE FAIT QUE DIRE CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE ICI PENSE !

-Lucy resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle hurla. TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT NATSU ! Et elle quitta la guilde en courant.

-Tu y est peut-être allé un peu fort Natsu... Dit Gray en regardant la porte

-Non, ma réaction était tout à fait appropriée ! Il quitta la guilde à son tour sous le regard du mage de glace qui soupira.

Après avoir quitté la guilde, Lucy rentra chez elle en courant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues par dizaines sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle était triste, déçue et en colère à cause de ce que lui avait dit Natsu. Et puis pourquoi est-ce-qu'il s'était mis en colère comme sa hein ? C'était pas si grave qu'elle soit partie en mission toute seule... En y réfléchissant bien, tout les membres de la guilde lui avait semblé à fleure de peau aujourd'hui, en particulier Mirajane... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils étaient comme sa aujourd'hui ?

Elle arriva à son appartement et quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle découvrit Gray (habillé pour une fois !) installé sur le fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Trop fatigué et triste pour se mettre en colère contre lui, la constellationiste se contenta de le fixer en pleurant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Gray ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle. Lui aussi semblait triste... Il regarda Lucy avec insistance ce qui la fit rougir. Elle détourna le regard et sécha une larmes sur sa joue.

-Natsu ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'as dit tout à l'heure tu sais.

-Bien sur que si... C'est ce que tout le monde pense...

-Non. Personne ne pense une chose pareille, même pas lui. A ses yeux tu es une très bonne magicienne et tu es par dessus tout, une amie d'exception.

-Lucy regarda Gray, les yeux brillants de larmes. V-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur que oui. C'est ce qu'on pense tous de toi.

-Merci Gray...

Le mage de glace la pris dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur ses joues puis elle se calma enfin.

-Tu sais Lucy, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Lisanna. C'est pour sa que Natsu était si énervé. Tout comme les autres membres de la guilde.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Lisanna était sa meilleure amie...

-C'est pour sa aussi que Mirajane semblait si triste tout à l'heure...

-Oui. Il y a toujours une atmosphère de tristesse le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort...

-Je suis désolée Gray...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais pas dû partir en mission sans vous, surtout aujourd'hui...

-T'as pas à t'excuser pour sa Lucy, c'est rien.

-Dis, tu sais où je pourrais trouver Natsu ? Je dois lui parler...

-A mon avis, il doit être sur la tombe de Lisanna.

-D'accord, merci.

-Je t'en pris.

Gray lui sourit tendrement et partit. Après son départ, Lucy se changea. Elle mis une robe noire et se rendit au cimetière Après l'avoir balayé du regard, elle vis Natsu, accroupis devant une tombe. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et il se tourna vers elle en l'entendant arriver. Il pleurait et de le voir dans cette état lui brisa le coeur. S'était tellement triste...

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Lucy ? Lui demanda-il sèchement

-Gray m'as tout expliqué...

-Jamais fichu de la fermer celui là !

-Natsu... Je suis désolé pour Lisanna, je comprend que sa ne doit pas être facile aujourd'hui pour toi et c'est pour sa que tu as si mal pris le fait que je parte en mission sans vous... Je suis vraiment désolée...

-...

-Lucy s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je comprend que tu n'ai pas envie d'en parler mais... Je suis là si tu as besoin de réconfort...

-Lucy...

-Même dans le plus noir des moments, tu ne sera jamais seul... parce que je serai toujours là...

-Le mage de feu tourna brusquement la tête vers la jeune constellationiste et la fixa en rougissant. V-vraiment ?

-Bien sur. Elle lui sourit. C'est à sa que servent les amis.

-Il lui rendit son sourire et sécha ses larmes. Oui, merci Lucy

-Ya pas de quoi.

-Et... désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai dit des choses que je pensait pas... Tu es une très bonne magicienne et un élément important dans l'équipe.

-Elle sourit tendrement. C'est déjà oublié.

Ils se relevèrent et restèrent un moment à fixer la tombe de Lisanna en silence. Lucy ne l'avait jamais connu directement, mais elle avait entendu tellement de bien d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande tristesse de la savoir morte. Natsu lui, il se sentait anéanti .. Et c'était comme sa tout les ans, il se rendait sur sa tombe et il pleurait. Elle lui manquait, il se sentait tellement seul et incompris sans elle... Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, il avait Lucy à ses cotés. Et il savait qu'avec elle, il ne serait plus jamais seul, quoi qu'il arrive.

FIN

PS: Je sais que Lisanna n'est pas vraiment morte mais dans cette histoire, elle l'est parce que je l'aime pas !


End file.
